A Remnants Dream
by Etiema
Summary: It's high school time and everyone's excited except anti-hero Shadow.What if you were hated by all and learn to be alone then have two girls decide to turn your life around making high school bittersweet!ShaXRou,AmXSha,SonXam,knukXRou,silXBla,TaiXcrea,etc
1. In my Shadow

--

Disclaimer:sonic is not mine just this is just a fanfiction!

Deidcations: Shadowlovesrouge,X-treme SR,and sinester shadow,cocopufflover,and all my friends love yall!

--

The thing about Destiny is things happen for a reason. Like us we were meant to

be together it's Destiny my love...

Chapter One: Hi i'm Disaster

"Sigh.." was silently let out in the cold frigid classroom but it was unheard by others who carried out

conversations and the lessons going on. Shadow the hedgehog was just talking to himself,as if he had

anyone to talk to. Shadow hated this class the most it was science with metal Sonic. He was a Mean

and disaplinary teacher and Shadow respected that but he would always as if purposely embaress Shadow

by calling him all the time and scolding him when clearly everyone else were the ones talking but Shadow

could only stare out the window. Suddenly he spotted a fly trying to escape past the window,"I feel like that

fly. A small being in a larger world trying to escape." Then finally the bell rang and shadow was heading out

the door when somebody knocked his stuff down and yelled,"Freak!" Shadow just sighed and started to

gather his thing but as he finished metal Sonic slapped his back snarling coldly,"Hurry and get to class you

useless being." Shadow quickly gathered his possesions once again then darted out the door with his head

down and his pride shreaded and swallowed.

People ask why I'm weird and creepy but they never get to know the real me the side i wish they could

see. All i evered wanted was acceptness,wait no, maybe all i ever wanted was a friend,parents,love, and for

that special someone to notice me. The girl that seems real and right compared to the others...the

girl...the beauty...Rouge the bat. It was Love at first sight,as they say but Shadow just thought at first it was a

stomach ache but after time he noticed that sensation always seemed ot take affect when Rouge was involed.

Shadow sighed at the subject of "**love**"I mean, to him it was nothing but a while ago it was something new

but something strong to him also.

--

Shadows POV  
--

I was walking to my locker along the usual way through the endless currents of people.B157 was my locker

,located next to the janitors closet and 10 lockers down from Rouge, and i had just made it to my class bearly

by 3 seconds. I sighed i dislike this class as well,as a matter of fact I dislike all my class except gym and art.

While most of the people sat in the front of the room i made it a habit to sit in the back in most of my classes.

" Hello Class I'm well aware you all just ended summer vacation yesterday,but now its over and it's time to

learn,alrighty! Oh by the way i see we have fresh new meat admitted to our class,my name is Mr. Antonie, and even thoguh you guys are 9th graders

i expect decency from every bit of you!"

Everybody rolled their eyes without caring to what he had to say,but again I had stared out the window it had started to rain heavily and the

atmosphere was foggy and dark blue. Mr. Antonie was just sitting at his desk seating eating a crumpet and reading the paper while everyone did their

own thing. For some reason i started to feel drowsy and my eyes were watering up but a half-second later the bellrang and everybody cheered.

" What?" Mr. Antonie asked questioned looking at his watch in bewilderment. Then Mr. Robotnik or Eggman

made a sudden annoucement.

"Good Morning students this is your principal speaking and i'd like to anounce our anual back to school assembely has begin ,so no ditchin or

skiping. Unless you want after school suspention with me and metal sonic!"

Everybody twitched at the thought of being alone with Eggman in detention.

"Now I remember quite well indeed,Antonie replied, Well anyways class orderly single file line ,please!"

All the 9th graders cheered at the thought of getting out of class while the 10th graders on the other hand

groaned having been through this the pervious year. Everybody listened reluctantly and we made our way to

the auditorium along with the whole school. Tails was rigth behind me in line and was blabbering about how

cool this was going ot be and how was my summer.I just ignored him and headed aroung looking for a seat.

everyone sat in their own Click the goths, jocks,nerds,forigeners,drama club.in high school there is no such

thing as normal your labeled as one thing and thats final,but check this out i have this theory ;Sometimes

i fell as if live is one big story and i'm the main character in my story and I have a real purpose,like

deafeating evil, journeying around the world on a quest to deafeat evil,make friends,level up, and find true happiness but

I'm just a meaningless being that the world decided to ignore;even my name says it all.

As I walked to find a decent seat but halted as I spotted, **Him** again with **Her,**Knuckles and Rouge.

--

Rouges POV  
--

I made my way through the enormous crowd of freshmen and seniors while holding hands with my beloved boyfriend Knuckles with

my bestest friends since childhood,Sonic the hedgehog,following behind. Whilewalking I took notice from across the auditoium

a black blur with crimson streaks watching me with close intent.I thought it was one of my many stalkers ,but this one was different some how

I winced as sudden deep chills spread down my spine. Sonic was watching me with confusion but knuckles just usherd me to hurry and sit next

to his friends.

"Rouge what's wrong you look petrified and pale...well paler then usual?!" Sonic asked concerned.

"Hmmm, oh just another one of my fanboys stalking me heehee! No big deal!" i replied struggling back chills.

"Well if you say so, but don't worry if anyone gives you trouble let me,your best friend take care of them! Sonic replied protectivly.

"No one will hurt you as i'm around always Rouge;thats a promise !" Sonic said reaching for my hand and holding it tenderly with a smile

that Many girls would die for.I coulded help but smile back at him.

"Thanks Sonic your my guardian angel as long as your by my side I'm never afraid!"

Fact: Sonic is a good friend.

They both blushed and stared into eacther others eyes till Knuckles noticed this.

"Whats going on?!" Knuckles asked immedatly as he saw me looking at Sonic.

Sigh"Nohing Knuckles." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"OK,whatever!" Knuckles muttered while eyeing Sonic secretly.

Fact:Knuckles is clueless.(--)

--

Shadows Pov

--

Whee that was close! She almost spotted me! Well not that i get paid much attention to unless it envolves me being bullied

or being talked down by people and even sadly teachers;they think I don't know but they make it obvious.

Well after what seemed like decades of lictures about rules,student expectations, and other topics i didn't pay much attention to.

**THE FIRST TEN LIES THEY TELL YOU IN HIGH SCHOOL**

**1.We are here to help you**

**2.You will have enough time to get to your class before the bell rings**

**3.The dress code will be enforced.**

**4.We will be like one big family**

**5.Our football team will win the championship**

**6.We expect more of you here**

**7. Guidance counsolers are always available to listen.**

**8.Your schedule was created with your needs in mind**

**9.Your locker combination is private**

**10.These will be the years you will fondly look back on.**

Finally liberation we were dismissed and everyone charged out like caged animals set free after a decade. I winced by

the bright light that hit my eyes immeaditly racing to my brain; I hate bright lights. At least being exposed is better then

having Tails breath down my back but speaking ofthe devil of course...

" Hey SHADOW!!"Tails screeched in my ear.

" What Tails!!

"...Hi!"Tails smiled.

"Ugh well if you need nothing I'm leaving." I replied annoyed.

" Wait Shadow!"

"Sigh,y-e-s..?"

" Do you know where Sonic is?"

"NO!"

"Ok well..will you tell him I'm looking for?"

"No..!" I yelled as I walked away.

" Ok well thanks for your help!" Tails Shouted acting as if i haden't walked away.

Fact:Tails is Smart but lacks commen sense.

--

AsI opened the door to the 10th grade division of cool air rushed past my stiff face. While I reminiseced

I heard a teacher yell 30 seconds till the bell rings!

"Oh Shit!!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me dodging trash cans,lockers,janitors you name it!

"Yes I'm almost to Vanailla's english/reading class:I'm going to make it !"

FACT:I'm hated

"BAAAAM!"

" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!"I Yelled fraustrated that I was now late.

"I'm so sorry,the girl pleaded, here!" She extented her hand to help me up.

I slowly peered up to see it was a pink hedgehog...

--

Authors Note

--

ME:Yes I'm finally done!

Shadow:bout time sheesh

Me:Shout up shadow

Shadow:Make me you writer who made me emo!

Yelling and fighting in background

Sonic:UH...Don't miss Chapter 2 bye guys!

runs to break up fight


	2. Enter Pink Rose

" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!"I Yelled fraustrated that I was now late.

"I'm so sorry,the girl pleaded, here!" She extented her hand to help me up.

I slowly peered up to see it was a pink hedgehog...

--

Chapter 2:Roses are Pink

--

I studied her closely with great intent down then up till I met with her eyes, she stood stiff and blushing

madly.

"Please stop staring at me like that! I know i'm good looking but this is kinda creepy!"

"Hmmm a pink hedgehog interesting...?" I stated blountly as i stopped studying her now looking into her

eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself I wasn't checking you out but simply examining you I mean your exotic tulip head!"

"Well on any note I better get to class i'm already 5 minutes late thanks to you!" I muttered.

I smirked waiting to see her response. I expected her to her to be like the other girls here and say

something sassy back or cuss me out but she didn't.

She stood silently there with her glistening glossy pink hair with a accent flower,crimson non-sleeved above

knee length dress, and matching boots. She spoke.

"I'm sorry for making you late but there so much words can do. Well sorry again i better try to find my class

and by the way...thx for the warm it's one of the best i've ever gotten."

With that she walked of leaving me in a cold atmosphere and me still late for class.

Fact:Life has corrupted me and she is hopelessly,utterly ,and completly lost.

_Meanwhile in Elise's 5th period math class--_

sigh"When will this class end i have a wrestling meeting during lunch!!"Knuckles Shouted aloud.

"Knuckles hush are you trying too make a scene?!" Rouge hissed adverting her gaze away from the staring eyes of her classmates.

"No but this is so boring jeez when are we ever going to use math anyway?" I protested.

"Ok not gonna answer that but you know class ends in 5 minutes at least tell me you finished the 10 questions?" Rouge questioned.

"Um..well you see about that." i hesitated.

With that rouge grabbed my paper in a flash scanned it with ease.

"Knuckles you've done absolutely nothing written down!" Rouge exclaimed trying to hold back her anger.

"Of course i got some written see!"

"Yeah the questions!"

"Knuckles do you plan on ever doing your work?" Rouge muttered.

"Rouge baby,i said putting my arm around her, I'm an athlete not a nerd,so could you do this for me so i can stay on the team wrestling is my life it's the least you could do for me!"

"Knuckles i can't always do your work you'll never learn anything!

"Oh i'm sorry i thought my girlfriend could help her boyfriend with a few math problems but I mean I am your boyfriend right?"

_One of the great things about having rouge as a girlfriend is as long as i have her i can stay on the team. All have to do is give her the guilt act and she always falls for it like clockwork._

"Wait Knuckles,sigh,I'll get on it ok!"Rouge let out with a smile.

With that the bell rang and eveyone one charged to the door going they're seperate ways.

"Well Got to go Rouge Baby thanks for doing my work!"Knuckles said putting his arm around her.

"Umm your W-welcome knuckles i love you but not here!"rouge replied blushing madly.

"Shy i love that but soon you'll be wild!"He smirked."We gotta run like i said Wrestling."Knuckles left giving her a kiss.

Rouge just stood their for a monment touching her lips with her gentle fragile hands.

"Rouge what in the world are you doing?!"Sonic questioned laughing slightly.

Rouge blushed rosey red."Umm well you see..we better get to class!"

chuckle"If you say so!"Sonic smirked.

"Why are you here any way?"she questioned dazed.

"What are you talking about i always walk with you after math.You are really out of it you ok?"Sonic asked feeling her forehead.

"i'm fine!"she answered promptly turning ultra crimson red from her friends sudden actions.

"Sonic lets just go!".

"Whatever floats your boat Rouge.Let us go my lady!"Sonic bowed.

Rouge couldn't help but play along."Why thank you my good sir!"Rouge laughed punching him playfully then grabbing his hand.

As the two disappeared into the hallway rouge touched her lips once again.

"Hmmm nothing.."

--

"Finally Lunch time!"a lime green crocodile shouted aloud."I'm freakin starved!"He cried while rubbing his empty stomach.

" Yay lunch time i'm so hungry you guys !"a teeny bee whined but stated with a smile.

"I guess lets stop talking and get to lunch then you morons before you strave."a calm plum camelaon sighed.

"Your right Espio let us go charmy!!"Vector shouted dragging his two unfortunate friends behind like sacks.

"Here we go again.."Espio sighed rolling his eyes still being helplessly dragged by his musclane friend.

--

"I'm telling you retard face the meaning of life isn't froggy!"A violet bird shouted annoyed.

"Wave please calm down!Geez Chicks!!"a green bird mutterd.

"Storm please hold her back before she doe some thing idiotic!"Jet sighed shaking his head.

"Aye,Aye boss!"Storm saluted slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down you big ox!!"she screamed at him while struggling to get free.

"Bye nice lady froggy says bye too!"Big the cat smiled with his simple face.

"This isn't over Big i'll show you nice I'll stick that frog up your a-

"Whoah there little lady stop right there!"Jet shouted putting his wing on her lips,well beak,and holding them there.

"Hmp whatever you got lucky big."Wave muttered slapping jets hand away blushing by his touch.

"Man Wave your such a loud annoying chick!"Storm teased laughing.

"You must really want to die early and why should I care what you think lardo!"Wave snapped.

Jet continued to watch the two go at it but he couldn't help but smile

He sighed following up with a warm smile,"My friends..."

--

The Cafeateria was filling up by the second people sat in their usual spots reciting their lives.

At this time teachers would retire to the teachers lounge to chill and gossip about students and school issues.

By now almost every chaired was filled causing the late arrivers to either stand and eat or no eat period.

"Thanks guys!"Amy laughed as she walked with some girls.

"Your so cool Amy-chan I'm so glad your my friend!"Complimented a sweet tan rabbit known as Cream.

"Chao,chao!!"smiled a sky blue creature known as Creams trusty companion,Cheese the chao.

"Aww thanks cream your so sweet!"Amy blushed hugging her.

"Glad to have you in our group Amy!"A sunny mongoose with lavendar hair named Mina replied.

"So happy your here Amy-hon!"A half robot rabbit hybrid named Bunny smiled.

"Yeah yeah were all happy now lets just sit down at our table and eat please."a Snobby Arburn brown squirrel hissed.

"Sorry Sally please forgive us."they muttered in unison.

With that they all lsat down except for Amy.

"Where am i gonna sit?"Amy questioned sadened

"Oh sorry Amy but we have no room for you we kinda already have assigned seats,sorry."Sally slightly frowned smiling inside.

"Sorry amy-chan,Creamed cried,were still friends right!?"

"Don't sweat it i can always find somewhere else see ya in P.E girls!"Amy said hiding her disapointment.

"Well..ok if you say so sorry Amy."Mina replied.

Amy just smiled waved and walked away.

_"Bye amy..." Sally smirked as Amy made her leave._

_--_

"Ugh I hate lunch but then again I shouldn't complain cause i have alone time from people."Shadow thought while making his way to his spot.

Shadow glanced up to see Amy waving bye to the girls. He smirked.

"Oh well the table was full what can you do."She sighed walking past Shadow who was leaning against a wall.

"Wow one day and your already so popular huh tulip-head!"Shadow teased with smile.

"Oh it's the jerk again!"Amy hissed raising her nose in the air ready to walk off.

"Wait."shadow said grabing her wraist.

"What do you want now you gonna insult me more?!"She yelled.

"No I didn't mean any harm I'm just like that.Look how about we start over?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"i'm usually forgiving but i'm new and you seem like you have some expeirence.Ok fine i except new friend!"she smiled.

He smiled back."Ok well since were friends i guess you can eat with me in my secret spot."

"Secret spot?"

"Yup follow me."He gestured grabbing her hand with a smile.

Amy blushed,"ok."

_I only excepted cause he looks like he's the type that has no friends but i sense more to him. No friends i was like that once..._

_--_

_Authors Note:I want to think everyone especially ShadowlovesRouge she is so cool at fanfictions I'm sorry it takes me long time to write new chapters but with school and video making and drawing!OO_

_well hope you enjoyed I'll update soon till next time!:D_

_--_


End file.
